Improvement is desired in the synthesis of nanostructures, and in particular of gold nanorods. Conventional processes have numerous shortcomings which result in high costs of produced nanostructures. What is desired is an improved process that can reduce the costs of the produced nanostructures as well as facilitating the synthesis of nanostructures.
The invention advantageously provides methods for the synthesis of nanostructures that offers enhanced growth rates as compared to conventional methods. In particular, methods according to the disclosure advantageously enable enhanced synthesis of nanostructures, characterized by substantially increased growth rates of nanostructures resulting from targeted addition of concentrated growth solution after identifying the shift from stage II growth to stage III growth. The increased growth rates provide increased yield of nanostructures, which is advantageous to reduce costs of the production of nanostructures.